


Apartment 10-A and 10-B

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Juyeon, Crack, Crushes, Fluff, IGNORE MY TYPOS, M/M, Smug Chanhee, Strangers to Lovers, we don't beta read in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Hi, this baby here might be yours?"orJuyeon almost losing his beloved little kitty made way for him to meet his really cute neighbor.





	Apartment 10-A and 10-B

# Act 1:

  
"Hwall!"

  
Juyeon sighed at the mess in his apartment. He had combed through the place looking for his beloved cat, a beautiful white kitten with a penchant for hiding in the smallest boxes it could find. Hwall had been a foster kitten Juyeon had grown too attached to, and he thought the feeling was mutual.

  
But Hwall kept on pushing Juyeon's buttons by being really hard to find sometimes.

  
"C'mon, buddy, please show yourself." Juyeon pleaded, looking under the sofa for the tenth time in the last five minutes. "I'll even let you eat those sinfully greasy bacon strips you love so much."

  
After one more scan, Juyeon plopped down on his soft carpet, exhausted and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

  
His cat wasn't in his apartment.

  
Juyeon thought of all the times he had 'mistreated' Hwall by denying him of his treats ("You're getting fat, bud. No more!"), not letting Hwall chew through his t-shirt (Juyeon hasn't done the laundry in a month and it was his last decent shirt), etc.

  
He was about to call his brother Sangyeon at the police force for help locating a missing kitten when a knock shook him out of his breakdown.

  
"Hi, this baby here might be yours?"

  
Juyeon didn't know where to look-- at the beautiful neighbor he didn't know he had, or at the little furball in said neighbor's hands purring contentedly and pawing cutely at the air trying to reach for Juyeon.

  
"He was scratching at your door." the stranger added quickly. "I was just arriving from getting the mail and I don't think the little guy could be heard from the inside of your apartment... so..."

  
"Hwall, how did you even get out?" Juyeon almost sobbed in relief, finally able to move after a few awkward moments of him just gaping at his smug pet.

  
"You should put a GPS tracker on him."

  
"Oh, trust me, I already tried." Juyeon quickly took Hwall from the really, really beautiful stranger, noticing how his kitten was already trying to nibble at the cutie's really pretty-looking hands. "He always finds a way to pry it off."

  
"You're an intelligent little boy, aren't you?" the stranger gave Hwall a gentle pat before picking his bag from the floor. "Anyway, that's all! Don't lose him next time~"

  
Juyeon had to do it.

  
Otherwise, Hwall may have straight up sunk his baby fangs onto Juyeon's palm.

  
(Not really, but Juyeon needed an excuse.)

  
"Hey, um... I didn't catch your name?"

  
"I didn't catch yours either." the stranger retorted, smile teasing as he slid his key into the knob.

  
"I'm Juyeon." Juyeon tried not to cringe at himself for acting like it was his first time seeing a cute guy. "I'm guessing you're new around here? It's my first time seeing you."

  
"And hopefully the last time I return your cat to you." Chanhee hip bumped his door open, flashing Juyeon a wink before going in. "Nice meeting you, Juyeon!"

  
And just like that, Huyeon was left to stare at the closed door with Hwall scratching at his jacket.

  
Dejected, Juyeon went inside his own unit as well. Minding to put Hwall on a high place (see: the TV shelf) as he cleaned, Juyeon tried to put the cute stranger out of his mind.

  
Surely a guy as cute as him was taken already. Juyeon should give up before he gets too attached.

  
Hwall meowed disapprovingly when Juyeon voiced his thoughts.

  
"Bud, you saw the guy! Heck, you even felt his hands! What chance do I have?"

  
"Meow."

  
"Exactly! None!" Juyeon threw the last of his dirty clothes back into the hamper by the bathroom, then plopped down on the sofa, letting Hwall climb up beside him and onto his thigh.

  
For the better part of the afternoon, Juyeon continued to vocally express his disappointment at not being good enough to ask the cute neighbor out on a date.

  
If cats could roll their eyes, Hwall would have already.

  
"Are you hungry?" Juyeon finally asked.

  
"Meow!"

  
[_Thank the catnip gods he already stopped whining like a little bitch._]

* * *

# Act 2:

  
"I'm bringing you to the store, so you have to wear this to avoid getting lost." Juyeon explained through gritted teeth as he forcefully wrestled his kitten into a harness. "If you get lost, big doggies will get you and eat you. This is for your own sake, Hwall!"

  
The cat made a dignified sound of protest, but there was nothing the poor kitty could do anymore.

  
"Good boy." Juyeon exhaled in relief, rubbing Hwall's neck. "Now for the diaper."

  
Twenty minutes and a lot of complaints in Meow later, Juyeon was pushing a cart around the local supermarket with Hwall securely strapped to his chest with a modified baby harness.

  
Quite a sight, but Juyeon was more preoccupied with making sure the lettuce he was picking out was fresh and free of worms rather than think of what the other shoppers were thinking of him.

  
"I don't know, Hwall. That one is heavier and leafier, but it also had signs of a worm boring through it." Juyeon frowned. "While this one is greener and whole, but definitely less bigger."

  
Hwall just pawed at his harness in reply.

  
"We have to get the best quality, bud. Sangyeon-hyung's bringing his fiance over and it's gonna be our first time meeting him. We gotta give a good impression you know?" Juyeon scolded Hwall's unresponsiveness. "Which one should we pick?"

  
"You do know Hwall can't talk back, right?"

  
Juyeon almost dropped the lettuce bunch he was holding when he looked up from his cat and to the source of the voice. Lo and behold, it was the cute neighbor, staring at him quizzically from across the vegetable aisle.

  
"Hey!" Juyeon's mind went blank. "What are you doing here?"

  
"I don't know, strolling around, maybe?" the stranger snapped sarcastically, then gestured to his own cart. "Grocery shopping. Being an adult is hard, as you may have already known."

  
Juyeon really had to do it.

  
Hwall would have his head on his scratch pole otherwise.

  
"Are you ever going to tell me your name? Just so, you know, I can stop calling you 'my really cute neighbor who thankfully didn't kidnap my cat two weeks and three days ago'." the words tumbled down like Juyeon's dignity and cool facade. "Shit."

  
"Aww, you think I'm really cute." the stranger laughed, putting a pack of tomatoes into his own cart. "For that, I'll give you a clue as to what my name is! It starts with a C and ends with an E."

  
Juyeon was a literature major. He had studied and read enough books and prose to have a really good, extended vocabulary. Yet, the first thing he thought of was:

  
"Your name is 'Cute'?"

  
"Close, but no." his neighbor turned to move away. "See you around, Juyeon!"

  
Juyeon really liked the way his name rolled off his cute neighbor's tongue. He must have just froze there for a whole minute, because Hwall was pawing at meowing at him to move his lazy ass.

  
"You weren't any help." Juyeon muttered to him.

  
"Meow."

  
"I know I fucked up, bud. Stop rubbing it in my face!"

  
Hwall purred, mocking him.

  
"Shit, we still have to pick which lettuce to buy."

  
"Meow."

  
"Fine." Juyeon placed the healthier lettuce into his cart and moved on, getting milk for Hwall and coffee for himself, along with other necessities including but not limited to: deodorant, fresh towels, and a whole extra-savings saver pack of sanitary napkins.

  
The cashier looked surprised at the box of napkins.

  
"They're not for me." Juyeon clarified quickly. "I just found out accidentally that they absorb liquids really efficiently and since I'm still training my kitten how to use the damned kitty litter, sanitary napkins are really good for absorbing the pee, you know? I swear it's not mine."

  
"Um, okay. I was just wondering when we started selling packs as big as those." the cashier answered slowly, swiping in the rest of the products. "No need for your novel explanation."

  
If cats could snigger, Hwall would have been doing it instead of purring.

  
Juyeon's cheeks were bright red out of embarrassment the entire walk back to his apartment, as a result of his earlier fail at the grocery. He almost ran the entire way back, desperate to get under the blankets and shame himself to sleep.

  
But the universe had other plans.

  
"Hyunjoon?"

  
"Juyeonie-hyung!" his little brother barrelled towards him the moment Juyeon stepped out from the elevator. He was fully expecting Hyunjoon to hug him, so he carefully placed his ecobags on the floor and opened his arms.

  
Hyunjoon went straight up to him and carefully removed Hwall from his chest, cooing. "I missed you, kitty!" he told the furball, smushing their cheeks together with the softest smile in the whole world. "Has hyung been treating you well?"

  
Hwall meowed sadly.

  
"Hyung! You said you'll take care of him!" Hyunjoon glared at Juyeon, who was dejected and shocked that his brother went for the kitten than for a hug with his own hyung.

  
"Listen, don't believe that kitten. He likes making my life a living hell. Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have classses?" Juyeon made his way to his unit, letting his brother and the kitten go first before shutting the door.

  
"Nope, not on Mondays." Hyunjoon sat on the kitchen counter, letting Hwall nibble at his fingers. "Since Sangyeon-hyung's bringing his fiance over for the first time, I figured I should go too. Sunwoo even said he'll come by later."

  
Juyeon turned around swiftly to face him. "Your boyfriend's coming over too?"

  
"Mhmm. He's just finishing up a project." Hyunjoon leaned forward with a grin. "How about you, hyung? Anyone special coming over for tonight?"

  
"Yeah. Me." Juyeon tried not to think about how he's the only sibling left without any romantic attachments. It wasn't really a big deal, knowing that Juyeon preferred to keep to himself and only talk to other humans out of necessity, but it still made him uncomfortable.

  
"Oh, c'mon, hyung! What about that pink-haired neighbor you got? I think hoa name is Chanhee?" Hyunjoon reached for the cat treats shelf, unknowing that he just made Juyeon freeze with his words. "We talked a bit before you arrived, hyung. He said you lost Hwall and Chanhee-hyung gave him back."

  
Juyeon dropped the vegetables he was washing and ran out of his unit, leaving a confused dongsaeng and an uncaring cat behind.

  
His mind was just focused on one thing: 'His name is Chanhee'.

  
"Ye--?" Chanhee opened the door after Juyeon's hurried, panicked knocking.

  
"Your name is Chanhee?" Juyeon breathed out.

  
"My name sounds really nice when you say it." Chanhee smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "So you now know my name, Juyeon. Did you guess it or did your brother tell you?"

  
Juyeon was still heaving. "Why did you tell my brother but you made me guess?"

  
"I needed some assurance that you would still try to talk to me after I returned your beloved cat." Chanhee shrugged. "You seem like the type to be shy and beat around the bush, you know? I couldn't take any chances with such a handsome neighbor."

  
"Um, are you talking about me?"

  
Chanhee laughed; a twinkling sound that Juyeon was sure was made of fairy dust and sugar. "There are only two units per floor, Juyeon. Unless you don't actually live in 10-A, then maybe it's not you."

  
Juyeon's brain finally caught up.

  
Along with his neck and cheeks, which were red with embarrassment.

  
"So, did you run all the way across the hallway just to confirm what my name is?" Chanhee asked, putting on the apron that he had been holding onto. "'Cause if that's the case, I'll be disappointed and go back to my own kitchen to bake some cupcakes."

  
"No, wait... actually," Juyeon gulped down the anxiety in his throat, hoping his stomach acid would digest the forming butterflies. "My brother... well, other brother, is coming over tonight with his fiance. I'm gonna be making a small dinner and would you... would you like to join us?"

  
Chanhee's face lit up. "I'd love too! I can even bring cupcakes for dessert--"

  
"I-it's okay, you don't have to. You're my guest!"

  
"Don't tell me what to do, Juyeon." Chanhee playfully scolded him, jabbing a dainty finger at Juyeon's broad and hard chest. "Thank you for inviting me. I'll bring cupcakes~"

  
Juyeon's lungs were punched out of air at the bright, happy smile on Chanhee's face.

  
"Cool."

  
Juyeon, how are you that dumb?

  
"You're really cute when you're nervous." Chanhee pinched Juyeon's cheek, laughing. "See you later, Juyeon-ah!"

* * *

# Act 3:

  
Sunwoo arrived just an hour later, diving straight for his boyfriend and the spoiled little kitten the moment Juyeon opened the door for him.

  
"Jeez, no 'Hi, Juyeon-hyung! Thank you for feeding us today! Do you need help in the kitchen?'" Juyeon grumbled, walking back to the kitchen with a spatula and half of a leek still in hand.

  
"Hyung, you know putting any of us in the kitchen will result to the whole building burning, right?" Hyunjoon laughed, still petting Hwall. "Maybe if you asked Chanhee-hyung--"

  
"NO!"

  
"Who's Chanhee-hyung?" Sunwoo asked, interested.

  
Hyunjoon grinned. "Juyeon-hyung's neighbor. Hyung might have a teeny, tiny, very big crush on him. Chanhee-hyung's really nice too, and I think Juyeon-hyung invited him for dinner later."

  
"Can you please, please stop teasing me with Chanhee?" Juyeon poked his head from the kitchen, red-cheeked. "If I accidentally cut my finger off while cooking, you all are getting spaghetti and fingers for dinner."

  
"Or," Sunwoo joined Hyunjoon's teasing grin. "You can ask Chanhee-hyung to kiss it better."

  
Juyeon felt even the roots of his hair grow red. "I hate you two!"

  
Hwall purred against Sunwoo's palm, demanding attention. "Hey, Hyunjoon." Sunwoo suddenly said, picking the kitten from the couch. "Has anyone ever told you that you and Hwall look and act like, really, creepily, the same?"

  
Sangyeon and Jacob arrived after sundown, carrying a whole tupperware of home-made japchae (glass noodles with beef and vegetables) with them.

  
Juyeon noted that Jacob was very soft-spoken, and though he appeared docile and kind, Jacob was jacked enough to rival Sangyeon in a wrestling match.

  
"Hi, you must be Juyeon." Jacob had a really warm smile on.

  
"The one and only." Juyeon found him easy to talk to as well. Good match for Sangyeon, who could be just as awkward-- if not more-- than Juyeon sometimes. Somehow, Juyeon mused, Hyunjoon was the least awkward of all three of them.

  
"Go get Chanhee-hyung now, hyung." Hyunjoon pushed him towards the door, with Hwall meowing encouragingly while perched on Hyunjoon shoulder. "Don't choke on your own words and just remember, breathe."

  
It was a simple instruction, really.

  
Breathe.

  
Unfortunately, Juyeon forgot how to do a simple human reflex the moment Chanhee opened the door. He was dressed casually, smelling like baby powder and glazed donuts, looking every bit like the boyfriend Juyeon wished he had.

  
"Nice shirt." Chanhee beamed.

  
Juyeon looked down at his own shirt. "Fuck, is it inside-out?"

  
"Oh, I thought it was merely a design." Chanhee laughed.

  
"Do you mind if I...?"

  
"Nope, go ahead. It'll be my pleasure to watch."

  
Juyeon really, really liked confident and smug Chanhee.

  
He tried to do it as fast as he could, Juyeon really did. He wasn't really shy or against showing the body he worked hard for during mornings, but it was still really embarrassing to have someone you like point out that you're wearing your shirt wrong.

  
"Oh my god, you're ripped." Chanhee whispered in awe after Juyeon successfully finished his task.

  
"Um, yeah. Thanks." Juyeon sheepishly smiled. "Let's go?"

  
Dinner was a really pleasant affair, Juyeon was axtually surprised at how well it went considering both Sangyeon and Juyeon's awkward levels could tower over the tallest building in the city combined. Sunwoo kept the mood up with his jokes and stories, and Jacob was laughing at him the entire time.

  
Chanhee was glowing, smiling radiantly at Juyeon and making him choke on his tteokbokki.

  
Hyunjoon and Sunwoo had to go back to their dorms before midnight, so they left a little bit earlier, giving everyone hugs and Sunwoo had to physically carry Hyunjoon away from his teary goodbye to Hwall.

  
Sangyeon opened two beer bottles and gave one to Juyeon, both leaning against the kitchen doorway watching Jacob and Chanhee do the dishes. Juyeon tried will all his might to not let them do the dishes, saying they were guests and all, but all Chanhee had to do was push him back onto his dining chair.

  
"You're not the one driving, right?" Juyeon asked as Sangyeon took the first sip from his bottle.

  
"Nope. Cobbie has better eyesight than me."

  
"I'm really happy for you, hyung. Jacob-hyung's a nice guy."

  
"He is." Sangyeon beamed. "You too, I'm glad you finally have some semblance of romance in your life. With Chanhee, I mean. Hwall might need another dad soon; one that won't lose him under a pile of dirty laundry."

  
Juyeon reddened. "Hyung!"

  
"I'm serious though. You really should ask him out."

  
Later that night, after sending Sangyeon and Jacob off and receiving their invites for the wedding due in a month, Juyeon walked Chanhee to his unit, just across the hallway.

  
"The cupcakes were really good." Juyeon said.

  
"Hey, thanks for inviting me over." Chanhee said as he opened his door. He turned to Juyeon, still smiling that smile Juyeon could never get enough off. "I had a really great time."

  
"Wait, Chanhee."

  
"Mhm?"

  
Silence.

  
"Are you gonna ask me out or kiss me?" Chanhee prodded.

  
"Can I do both?"

  
"I don't know, can you?"

  
Juyeon mustered up his courage and slotted their lips together in a soft kiss.

  
"Go out with me." he muttered against Chanhee's lips.

  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> hi Bianca, if you're reading this, this is for you but i still don't know your ao3 username :(
> 
> also hehehe thank you for reading! i hope this was fun for you guys to read as it was for me to make!! have a nice day and remember to stream DDD!
> 
> twitter: @juyeonieee


End file.
